jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General chara35_angela.jpg|Official artwork. IMG 2831.JPG|Angela with the other main Jewelpets. Angela Concept Art.png|Angela's concept artwork. Angela-Motorcycle Concept Art.png|Angela's motorcycle form concept artwork. LINE stickers 15758.png|Furious Angela! 15783.png|Angela & Labra say "OK!" 15788.png|Wow! Angela & Labra in police uniforms! 15775.png|What's wrong with Angela? 180.png|Angela is drinking soft drinks with Labra. 22.png|Angela is having a nice bath. 30.png|Relaxed Angela. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 7777.jpg|Angela in a fan disc box art. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Angela's Kira Deco artwork.png|Angela's Kira Deco artwork. Jewelpet Happiness Angela's Happiness artwork.jpg|Angela's Happiness artwork. character_angela.png|Angela's info. Misc. Jumping Angela.jpg|Angela's anime artwork. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Angela's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Angela's revealing and first appearance in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Jewelpet Sunshine 1310172579437.jpg|Angela sneezed! 1326492710188.jpg|Angela kicks Labra! 11080_492377204163266_783138445_n.jpg|Angela & Flora. Tumblr m8tk47Jl2r1ryj24ko1 500.gif|Angela rubs on Flora. (Animated) 543828_495479547186365_502536320_n.jpg|Angela, Labra & Garnet. 557941_492378077496512_829191802_n.jpg|Angela & Labra. Jugem Angela, Capa~.jpg|Jugem Angela, capa~ Poor Angela....jpg|Poor Angela... Ruby and friends inside the disguised bus waiter.jpg|Angela and her friends inside the disguised bus waiter. tv1325288077052.jpg|Bathtime Angela. tv1325288106255.jpg|Angela & her bottle of drink. AAA.jpg|Angela in a card-box. DDID.jpg|Angela looks down. 138215.jpg|Angela. ANGELA TUMBLR.jpg|Angela loves Labra! Angela uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg 19p.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-41-59-726.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-49-37-046.png Bandicam 2019-09-27 03-46-33-554.png Bandicam 2019-10-01 04-59-14-192.png Bandicam 2019-09-11 12-43-41-124.png Bandicam 2019-09-11 12-43-48-202.png Bandicam 2019-09-11 12-43-54-099.png|Angela Fluffy Hair. Bandicam 2019-09-15 19-30-14-465.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-39-27-197.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-39-39-523.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-40-02-857.png 20181125-223732.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 06-18-05-124.png|Angela's eye. Bandicam 2019-10-26 04-30-18-120.png Bandicam 2019-10-26 04-30-50-149.png bandicam 2019-10-28 10-22-35-690.png Bandicam 2019-10-26 07-21-45-325.png|Angela as a pipe bandicam 2019-11-18 12-45-48-264.png Bandicam 2019-12-31 04-08-39-105.png Bandicam 2020-01-09 06-33-36-921.png Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 5R9zH.jpg|Angela in a preview of Kira Deco. ANGELA FUCK POOPS.jpg|Angela & Labra are police officers! 1336178968528.jpg|Angela in love! nKOS0.jpg|Angela kicks Red! Angela end Labra.jpg|Angela & Labra, the policemen. 011715ee-s.jpg|Sleeping Angela. 333.png|Angela without her fur. tumblr_ntie1gc1VW1uezsp7o3_400.png|Angela in her Jewel Charm. tumblr_mbbz6csSx51rffwqdo1_500.png|"Your Crime was serious, paca" tumblr_mnwl3bYTJ91r9tozso1_500.png Tumblr m5umdyEQUT1qf09ebo1 500.gif|Taking a break with Labra 20190412-131333.jpg 20190412-125853.jpg 20190413-223739.jpg|Angela and Labra with Nephrite. 20190414-150345.jpg 20190414-145455.jpg 20190414-145250.jpg F8c54159.png F26f073b.jpg|Angela and friends having snacks. 7eea9b95.jpg|Angela, Labra, Midori, Pink and Ruby. Jewelpet Happiness woMZ9VN.jpg|Angela with a pancake tower in her mouth. ruru1391811738577.jpg|Angela (in the middle), Asano (on the left) & Ruruka (on the right). 181.jpg|Angela & Rosa. kk.jpg|Angela is patted by Asano. 1352310_600.jpg|Detective Angela!!! d97c320b.jpg|Angela, Rosa & Labra. 526x297-xyX.jpg|Angela's magic. ANGELA TRIES TO NT BE MEAN.gif|Angela throws her flower at Ruby. (Animated) NEPHRITE AND ANGELA.jpg|Angela is confused by Nephrite. 25;.jpg|Angela the back-packer. 107e8bba.jpg|Fluffy Angela. ii.jpg|Cheerful Angela. f4497673.jpg|Silly Angela. AttheArch_zps820a82c9.jpg|Post-girl Angela. 650b1d50.jpg|Angela and friends in a Cinderella play. 0c887fd3.jpg|Angela and Ruruka. FB_IMG_1572709414508.jpg|Rosa, Labra and Angela corrupted by the Red Moon. Lady Jewelpet tumblr_nbujjbczFj1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Angela is doing some magic tricks. 34.jpg|Angela in the ending. 21pp.jpg|Angela carrying flowers. 10521440_310481219144212_1032276560635762887_o.jpg|Angela the hard-worker. imagem.jpg|"Small tea leaves have to boil for three minutes and big tea leaves have to boil for four to five minutes." Old Paca-Labu-Desu.PNG|Angela, Labra and Rosa transformed into elders. IMG 20190918 072437.jpg|Angela attempting to be scary. Jewelpet Magical Change tumblr_nptrhz4M6b1rsghfro1_250.png|Angela in Jewelpet Magical Change. tumblr_nptrilY65z1rsghfro1_500.gif|Angela's samba dance. (Animated) 0d482783.jpg|Angela & Labra hugging each other. 2015 - 0.jpg|Angela & Airi. CG0OTRSWwAE8GO4.jpg|Angela made Airi really relaxed. CG0TLS0XIAAft06.jpg|Angela with Ruby riding on her back. Laura & Angela.jpg|Angela & Laura. Airi and the jewelpets are shocked.jpg|Angela just looking at silly Ruby. Winter_zpsimzjqzpt.jpg|Angela next to two moles. 1100641F46558162FE5ADD02A2F77FC125C513-98DD-C0DA-B363-C2CCB72EE23E.jpeg|"Labra,thank you~Paca~" 12307601_730010497100469_8181023604048217980_o.png|Angela showing her back. 1fbcb95520a26f649e37a3714658464e.jpg|Angela as a cheerleader. labra&angela.png|Angela, dressing up as camel, with secret agent Labra on her back. Angela in Magical Change.png|Angela in the OP. Run - 10.jpg|Angela and Labra chasing Ruby. 478AAFA0-45CA-4D55-ACE2-05F30EA58518.jpeg|Agent labra and agent angela |-|Misc. Images= 6398_110959765749355_1621530180_n-1.jpg|Labra and Angela in their Panda palettes. Angela_9632.jpg|Happy Angela. Angela Sango Alex and Coal.PNG|Sango, Angela, Alex and Coal in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. 2932EB0C-EDB7-44BF-A9EE-B985638890EB.jpeg|Angela plush 6BEAB00A-E92E-48F6-ADF2-C06C03974C2E.jpeg|Pillowgurumi Angela 1DEF0BF6-A18E-481E-A118-FA856595D2DC.jpeg|Walking Angela B6792616-96D4-4B10-887C-74A6BAF86D9C.jpeg|Angela McDonald’s toy Hkio2.jpg T02200248_0352039611621520817.jpg|Sparkly Angela. Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Anime Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Lady Jewelpet